The present invention relates to a reclosable thermoplastic bag.
Reclosable thermoplastic bags have a wide variety of applications, most notably in the food industry. The bags typically comprise two opposing sidewalls attached together along the side edges and bottom to form the sides and bottom of the bag. The bags also include a reclosable fastener along the tops of the sidewalls, or the mouth of the bag. Sometimes there is a pleat in the bottom of the bag which helps expand the volume available for storage.
Typically, the reclosable fastener extends along the centerline of the mouth of the bag. That is, when viewed from the top of the bag, the reclosable fastener would be positioned directly across the center. However, when the bag is filled and closed, the reclosable fastener along the centerline of the mouth tends to stick out past the side edges of the bag. This presents a problem when the bag is inserted into a secondary container such as a box, as the fastener sticks out too far, so that the bag does not easily fit into a close-fitting container.
Some modifications have been made in order to make the bags more suitable as liners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,317, issued to Van Erden et al., describes a bag having chamfer seals at the four corners of the bag, such that the four corners are freed from interfering with easy reception and packaging of the filled bag in a fairly close fitting carton. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,491, issued to Kuge et al., which describes a bag that has inward folds extending vertically down along the side edges of the bag. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,253, issued to Zieke describes a cropped or chamfered top section of the bag as well as pleats along the sides of the bag. A problem with such modifications to the fastener is that when the bag mouth is opened, the available area is restricted, making it relatively difficult to fill the bags.
In the above mentioned reclosable bags, the reclosable fastener is disposed along the centerline of the mouth of the bag. The problem with such fasteners disposed along the centerline is that when the bag is filled, the fasteners stick out from the sides of the bag, making the bags undesirable as liners for close-fitting is containers. That is, in order to use such bags as liners for containers, the containers must be larger than necessary in order to permit the fastener to fit inside the container, thereby wasting space inside the container. Furthermore, if the fastener is cut so that it does not stick out, then the bag becomes difficult to fill because the mouth opening is restricted. It would be an advance in the art of reclosable thermoplastic bags to provide a bag which can conveniently be used as a liner for a close-fitting container while still maintaining a relatively unrestricted mouth opening when the bag is opened.
The present invention provides an alternative to the bags of the prior art. In one aspect, the present invention is a reclosable thermoplastic bag comprising first and second sidewalls, each having a top, a bottom and two opposing side edges, the first and second sidewalls being attached together along the side edges and proximate to the bottom; an inwardly folded top pleat positioned across the first sidewall; a reclosable fastener having at least two cooperating closure members, one closure member being positioned proximate to the top of the first sidewall above the pleat, the other closure member being positioned proximate to the top of the second sidewall, such that when the bag is filled and closed, the reclosable fastener is offset.
In a second aspect, the present invention is a reclosable thermoplastic bag comprising two sidewalls, each having a top, a bottom and two opposing side edges, the sidewalls being attached together along the side edges and proximate to the bottom; a top inwardly folded pleat extending laterally between the side edges in one of the sidewalls; a reclosable fastener positioned proximate to the top of the sidewalls above the pleat, such that when the bag is filled and the reclosable fastener is closed, the reclosable fastener is offset.
An important advantage of the bag of the present invention is that the reclosable fastener is offset, such that it extends along the perimeter of the bag rather than along the centerline. As a result, the reclosable fastener does not stick out from the sides of the bag and does not need to be cut in order to fit inside a close-fitting container. This permits better use of the bag as a liner while still maintaining the full area of the mouth opening to be available for filling the bag.